fanondexfandomcom-20200215-history
Psychic Abilities
The ability to manipulate the physical world with the power of the mind, roughly 10% of all Pokémon can use psychic abilities, while only 0.2% of the human population may access psychic power. Because of this, the psychic phenomenon has not been comprehensively studied and not much is known about the true extent of human abilities. Most Legendary Pokémon may use psychic powers in some form, which may be responsible for part of their incredible strength. Famous psychic Pokémon include Mewtwo, Mew and Deoxys. Famous psychic humans include Sabrina of Saffron City, Kanto, Will of Marion Town, Johto, and Lucian from the Resort Area of Sinnoh. Oddly, humans with psychic abilities are more common within the Kantonese and Metone area of the world. Psychic Abilities in Humans The psychic potential of humans has not been adequately researched, due to the rarity of born psychics. Psychic abilties may be artificially granted or boosted with the use of a Telepathic Wave Translator, but the unnatural strain may injure any human who does not naturally possess psychic abilities. Known abilities of Psychics *Apportation - The ability to teleport and banish objects. *Channelling - The ability to see and communicate with spirits of the dead. *Dowsing - The ability to locate and find items. *Empathy - The ability to sense or channel emotions. *Energy Manipulation - The ability to alter or channel raw sources of energy. *Precognition - The ability to view or experience future events. *Remote Viewing - The ability to see locations a long distance away. *Telekinesis - The ability to move objects without touching them. *Telepathy - The ability to speak or communicate with the mind. *Transvection - The ability to levitate the self. Power Levels Despite the ability for psychic powers to be artificially granted, most people have a different level of skill or talent in their mastery of psychic powers. To this end, a rough scale has been created to mark how power a psychic may be. This scale is out of 100, with individuals who have more than a mark of 50 being increasingly rare. Only an estimated three people have had a power level of 70 or more in the past one thousand years, with the most powerful psychic recorded, Sabrina of Saffron City, Kanto, having a level of 79. *Lv 1-10: The largest group of psychics, this group may be artificially granted to anyone with the use of a Telepathic Wave Translator. Typically, members of this group are limited in ability to telepathy and minor forms of telekinesis. Natural psychics may have mild control over more advanced forms of psychism. *Lv 11-20: Members of this group are more uncommon. Psychic-type Gym Leaders typically belong in this group, and display mastery over telepathy, empathy and levitation, and tend to be skilled in one of the other skills of psychism. *Lv 21-30: Members of this group are increasingly rare, and Psychic-Type Champions and Elite Four tend to have powers within this range. This is typically marked by considerable skill in all forms of psychic power. *Lv 31-40: Members of this group have an established mastery over all forms of psychic ability, as well as extended range on their powers. *Lv 41-100: Increases in level are marked by an increase in the range these abilities can be used from, and their overall power. Level 100 is a hypothetical power level which would place the individual on par with Legendary Pokémon. Transcendance A noted phenomenon with human psychics is that most individuals display a talent for a branch of psychic ability where they display power or range above their designated level. This may also happen to people who have artificially been granted powers with a Telepathic Wave Translator during times of stress or danger, though usually with harmful side effects.